


Keeping Score

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a1-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

**Keeping Score**

_One girl saved in a dark alley… is equal to one girl murdered in a dark alley._  
He tries to keep a tally.  
_Saving one guy's life equals ripping a guy's throat out._  
And it makes sense,  
_Rescued a family from death-by-dissection. That equals the family we slaughtered in Lyons._  
in a mathematical kind of way.  
_Except the french family had two more children… carry the kidnapping…_  
But then  
_…multiply by the viscera I used to decorate the…_  
it starts to get  
_…subtract the lady I let get away…_  
confusing.  
_…does all that equal to protecting a bus of school-children?_


End file.
